roblox_survival_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Guide
This is a small guide you can choose to follow if you want a stable colony very early in the game 1: Finding a place to settle. One of the first things you do when you spawn into the game is wander around the map and find an uninhabited area to start a possible colony. These areas are usually places with lots of main resources around them. (I.E: Scrap metal, stock wood, and pile of bricks.) One very good place to be is on a warehouse roof. It has plenty of space, no zombies, and easy to wall off. To top that off it has almost every resource near it too. 2: Suppling yourself. After establishing a main base, you will want to quickly head out (Take a metal bar with you. Just craft scrap metal as a tool) to get lots of food. Look for BIG crates that have an infinite supply of water and food, and pry crates open on you're way. Most maps have a cargo ship near the warehouse that has stock wood, canned meat, and bottled water deposites. 3: Getting armed. This is one of the most important steps. Almost emidiatly after you enter the game you will hear gunshots coming from everywere. You have to get yourself armed or else you can be easily raided. Locate a gunshop on the map and get to the back room which has pistols and rifles. Once you get these two, craft them both as a tool to get the usable weapon. To load them with ammo forage the ammo packs from the crate, and stand on them with the gun you want to reload. 4: Walling off. After you get armed and have a very basic colony, (Unless you are riding solo) you will want to wall of the location you've chosen. The recipe for a normal brick wall is: Tied metal bar + Brick wall + Brick wall + Brick wall. After making a few of these, you can wall of the area completed with a gate so you can get in and out. If you have more than one person in you're group, craft a colony gate. The colony gate recipe is: Bonded metal bar + Wooden barricade + Wooden barricade + Wooden barricade. The colony gate allows everyone in you colony to get through the gate. ''-NOTE-'' To create a colony, simply click the colony tab at the top of you're screen, type a name for you're colony, and select "Create colony". Now to invite players, look for where it says "Invite players" And click that. This should allow you to type. Now type in the exact name of the player you want to invite, and click the "Invite player" button. (More detailed info on everything the colony menu has to offer at the "Colonys" page.) 5: Defending. There are a number of things to defend from once you have made a formidible colony. These are: -PEOPLE- *Other colonys *Raiders *Pyros *Oil drummers *Noobs *Double agents *Sabatour -MISC- *Zombies Visit the "People" Page or the "Zombies" page to learn about these. 6: Explore. Theres so much to find in every world. And tons of recipies to discover. Exploring the land will show you the path to secrets, base expansion areas, and hidden guns and tools.